Control valves for controlling the flow of fluid from a source thereof under pressure to a utilizing apparatus are well known in the prior art. Typically such valves may take the form of a metal housing having a metal sleeve containing a reciprocally slidable, spool therein for controlling the flow of the fluid. The spool may be moved within the sleeve by means of a drive motor which receives control signals from a source thereof. it has long been known that the cost of manufacturing such valves is rather high and ways to reduce the cost have been sought. one such cost reduction method is to manufacture the housing for such valves from molded plastic. Numerous attempts have been made to provide such valves. The best known prior art utilizing such structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,205, 3,960,166, and 4,632,148 as well as British Patent 1,384,671 published Feb. 19, 1975. Of these the most pertinent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,205, which discloses a metallic sleeve of stainless steel around which there is molded a plastic body of a suitable thermo-setting or thermo-plastic synthetic resin composition. Disposed within the metallic sleeve is a slidable valve member which controls the flow of fluid from a source thereof to an appropriate load. Although devices of the type disclosed in this patent appear to work adequately, difficulties in the manufacturing process are evident. In molding the housing around the metallic sleeve, one must block off the flow ports through the sleeve or clean them subsequent to the molding operation. Such steps add significantly to the manufacturing costs thereby defeating the initial goal.